This disclosure relates generally to the field of network and communication services. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to providing universal access to caller-specific ringtones.
Many cellular telephones and other communication devices allow a user to associate a specific ringtone with an individual stored in a contact list of the device. In this way, when receiving a call from the individual, the device will signal the user of the incoming call using the caller-specific ringtone, aurally notifying the user of the identity of the caller without the user having to view caller ID information on a display of the device. This capability, however, has traditionally been localized to each particular device, requiring the user to setup each individual contact and associate a ringtone with the contact on each device the user owns or operates.